Right Hinata?
by Ranfan
Summary: Here's the new version. It's no longer a oneshot but a twoshot. What happens when Hinata stumbles across her old friend? SasuHina
1. Part 1

**Ranfan: Sorry this took so long, I had no idea what to do with this story. It had so many different endings T.T. Okay I've changed my mind. This story will have two chapters instead of it being a really long oneshot.**

An extremely happy Hyuga practically skipped as she made her way through a heavily wooded area. Her mission was almost complete, not that it was hard or anything.

Tsunade had asked her to travel to the grass village to collect a special medicine. It had taken her three days to get there, and she was feeling very proud of herself. She considered it a great honour that Tsunade had asked her out of all the nins in the village to go on this mission.

As she was doing her little victory dance she became aware of another presence so she activated her Byakugan. She quickly located the stranger no more than a mile away, but oddly she couldn't get a clear picture. The figure was shrouded by chakra and by the way it was moving, it seemed to be training.

Puzzled as to who it could be that even her Byakugan couldn't identify, she began to edge closer quietly. She definitely recognised the aura. It seemed so familiar to her.

Soon enough she came within hearing distance of the stranger. She could hear heavy breathing and could smell the sweat from training. Hinata took refuge behind a large tree as the figure finally came into view.

When she finally saw him she almost squeaked in surprise but clamped her hands over her mouth.

It finally made sense why she recognised the aura. Flashbacks of them playing together when they were kids and then studying together (well him tutoring Hinata) came flooding back. She wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the fan symbol on the shirt that was flung on the floor.

_'S-Sasuke? H-He's here? But why?'_

Mentally slapping herself to talk to herself later she started to retreat from the Uchiha until she backed into something hard and wet...and breathing.

"Going somewhere?"

Hinata yelped as she was thrown to the ground and a katana was pressed agianst her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" his blood red eyes were boring into her pale orbs.

"S-Sasuke don't you recognise m-me?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her question.

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga. We u-used to p-play together."

Sasuke stiffened.

"Sorry but I don't recall anyone by that name" he pressed his katana closer "Is anyone with you?"

"N-No."

"Good" he rose "Now get out of my sight before I kill you. I wouldn't use my katana against you anyway. I don't want to stain it with weak blood."

Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself. Even after Orochimaru's influence Sasuke hadn't changed one bit.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Uh, n-nothing. S-Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her.

"H-Have you ever thought o-of coming b-back to-"

Before she could finish she was shoved up against a tree and pinned.

"Back to where? Choose your next words carefully."

"Uh, t-to..."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"T-To...the Hyuga mansion!"

The sudden outburst stunned him momentarily.

"...What?"

"You used to come over when we were kids, along with um..."

Sasuke tensed.

"I don't remember."

"O-Oh. I see. Well, a-anyway, you're welcome to come and visit whenever you want."

"I'm a wanted S-class ninja and you're inviting me round for tea?"

"Um n-no. I m-mean, they don't have to know."

Sasuke couldn't hide the surprise this time. Where had this daring side sprung from?

"Anyway, p-please think about it."

Hinata began to walk away from him when Sasuke grabbed her arm, lightly but firm.

"Aren't you..."

Hinata turned to face him with a confused expression.

"Aren't you going to try and persuade me to come back with you to Konoha?"

"No" she smiled "You have a goal to achieve, and to reach it you need to train with Orochimaru. I don't want to keep you from what you want. Even though I don't approve of you killing him, he was my friend too. But, after you've done it, I do hope you'll come back. If only for a little while" she blushed "I-I'll wait for you S-Sasuke."

Hinata then turned and left. Once out of sight Sasuke couldn't restrain the blush creeping onto his cheeks any longer.

"What a strange girl...but then, you always were the only one who could make me blush. Right...Hinata?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I doing here?"Sasuke Uchiha was currently crouched on a branch of a tall tree. From his hiding place he could clearly see the Hyuga mansion ahead of him. To begin with he had no intention of returning to Konoha. Not to mention it would be risky. BUt ever since his little chat with the pearl eyed girl, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I'll just watch her for a bit...not in the stalker/perverted kinda way of course..."

Sasuke edged his way silently and soon came to the back garden of the Hyuga estate. The sight before him made him stop suddenly. Hinata was standing in the garden, her hair drifting in the breeze. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress that seemed to float around her. Sasuke was more than a bit surprised, as 99 percent of the time Hinata tried to cover up her skin. Sasuke found himself pleased at the sight...too pleased as a smile threatened to emerge onto his usually stoic face. Before his mind could wander to other things he shouldn't be thinking of, Hinata tensed and activated her Byakugan. She soon found him but didn't move. A smile was slowly spreading across her face. Finally realising that she'd been smiling, she dropped her head in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Lady Hinata?"

Hinata jumped a mile as she quickly deactivated her Byakugan and turned to see a servant's worried face.

"Y-yes? What i-is it?"

"I was just a bit concerned. You activated your Byakugan and then you were smiling. Did you see something that pleased you Lady Hinata?"

"U-um, y-yes..."

The servant couldn't make out what else Hinata said as her voiced lowered considerably and she began to twiddle her fingers.

"Well, alright. As long as it's not an enemy, as I originally thought."

"N-no, not an enemy..."

The servant just gave her a puzzled look as Hinata blushed again. When the servant was gone, Hinata cautiously made her way to Sasuke's hiding place. Stopping under the tree and letting her back rest on it.

"I-I'm glad that you c-came."

Hinata didn't dare look up as she felt his eyes on her. More specifically Sasuke's eyes against his will, were focused on her 'assets' as he had a clear view of them from where he was. Snapping back from fantasy land, Sasuke made himself focus at the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you tell that servant I was here?"

"B-because it would have c-caused trouble..."

"Trouble would be inevitable if anyone finds me here. And you'd be in even more trouble if they found out you've been talking to me."

Hinata blushed and smiled slightly. After all these years, he still cared. Even if Sasuke didn't recognise it as caring.

"W-well we better make sure n-no one finds out then."

Sasuke stared dumbstruck at her, then regained his stoic face.

"Since when have you been so daring?"

Hinata didn't give him an answer. She only giggled softly.

"W-would you like to c-come inside?"

Sasuke tensed. This isn't what he'd planned. He was only meant to watch her. But now she'd discovered him, and even asked him inside her house! If he was caught he could escape easily enough but Hinata...What would her punishment be for harbouring a criminal?

"Sasuke?"

He looked down to meet Hinata's pearl orbs. Her eyes had the eerie knowledge of knowing his concerns.

"Please. Please come inside."

Sasuke couldn't look at her anymore. He bent his head and reluctantly whispered:

"Go inside. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Hinata could barely keep her smile from growing as she nodded and practically skipped into her house. Sasuke however shared none of her enthusiasm. This could all end very badly. But Sasuke took comfort in the fact that Hinata actually _wanted_ him to come inside. After a minute or so, Sasuke started to make his way to the house.

**Ranfan: Well what do you think? The second and last chapter will be up in a few days probably. Sorry if they seem OC in parts. I like to imagine Sasuke and Hinata playing together as kids. They's be so cute! Okay, idea! I'm gonna go draw them now. Goes off to draw Oh yeah! Please review!**


	2. Part 2 End

**Ranfan: I return! For anyone who actually reads my comments: I had a great holiday. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I was thrilled to see the amount of mail I got referring to my two SasuHina fanfics that are still on-going. I'm glad that you like them so much -hugs everyone-.**** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto otherwise I'd be a very rich woman and wouldn't be writing fanfic.**

**" " is conversation**

**' ' are thoughts.**

Sasuke couldn't walk through her front door in broad daylight, especially with the servants prowling about. So he decided on entering through an upstairs window. The room he landed in was a bedroom, more specifically Hinata's. It was just like he remembered it from all those years ago. Although there was something new on her dressing table. A picture of him and Hinata when they had just become genin. In the picture Sasuke was kissing Hinata's cheek. The kiss wasn't planned, and as you can imagine since Neji wasn't at all pleased, as he was the one taking the photo. Sasuke smiled as he rememberedthe days the three of them had spent together. He'd preferred it to be just him and Hinata, but Neji had been adamant not to leave them alone together.

Snapping out of his trip, Sasuke heard hurried footsteps climbing the stairs and a familiar chakra nearing. A moment later Hinata burst in, panting.

"S-sorry...I couldn't t-tell...how you were g-going to get in..."

"Let me guess. You couldn't use your Byakugan because that would've alerted the servants?"

Hinata only nodded as she straightened up.

"Where's Hiashi?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Oh my f-father's gone on a t-trip to another village for the weekend. I-I'm in charge of the h-house" Hinata said proudly "Although Neji often comes to check on me."

Sasuke nodded content that at least if they were caught she wouldn't feel her father's wrath until he came home. Hinata proceeded to twiddle her fingers as an awkward silence enveloped them.

"I-I'm glad you came" she whispered.

"I said I would didn't I?" Sasuke said boredly.

"B-but I wasn't sure if you would."

"Why not?"

"I-in case you were afraid of g-getting caught."

Sasuke immediately tensed and activated his Sharingan. Only then did Hinata realise exactly what she'd said.

"U-uh, n-no...not afraid. W-why would you b-be afraid? Ha ha..."

Hinata backed up as Sasuke approached her. All too soon the wall hit her back, and Sasuke was still closing in. He placed his hands on either side of her head and lent in.

"Then what did you mean, Hinata?" he whispered.

The warm breath blowing in her face sent shivers down her spine. He was so close that all she had to do was reach up, just a little, and she'd kiss him. Sasuke took great amusement on how red Hinata's face was right then.

"N-not afraid..." she began "um,cautious...maybe?"

Sasuke smirked. He liked that version much better. He wasn't afraid just simply _cautious._ Needless to say Sasuke, at that moment, was very much full of himself.

As if things weren't bad enough fo Hinata (not the fact that Sasuke was so close to her oh no, the problem being she was thinking things she shouldn't be), there was a knock on her door.

"Hinata-sama? Can I come in?"

'Crap! It's Neji!'

Sasuke sensibly went and hid in the closet as Hinata tried to calm down after her panic attack.

"C-come in!" she called shakily.

Neji strolled in and smiled at Hinata.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"F-fine."

"Really? You seem kind of jittery."

"N-no I'm f-fine really..."

As Neji strolled further into her room, he came a bit too close to the closet.

"DON'T LOOK IN THE CLOSET!"

Neji practically jumped out of his skin, then stared at Hinata who was standing in between him and the closet with her arms spread wide, hyperventilating.

"Okaaaaaaay...as you wish Hinata-sama. But just so you know. I was simply going to sit on your bed."

"O-oh, okay then..."

Meanwhile in the closet, Sasuke slapped his forhead silently and swore that Hinata was the most jittery person on the planet. At this rate he was definitely going to be caught.

"To be honest" said Neji whilst sitting on her bed "I'm glad that Hiashi-sama has gone away for the weekend."

Hinata looked at him confusedly.

"W-why?"

"Well, it gives you a chance to see what it's like to live on your own."

Hinata laughed, "If only. You're always coming to check up on me every five minutes."

"Am not" Neji straightened up, suddenly embarassed "Well then, if you're okay I have other things to tend to."

Hinata bowed to him as he rose to leave.

"Thank you for checking up on me Neji."

"Anytime."

When Neji left Hinata finally relaxed. Sasuke emerged from the closet and gave Hinata a skeptical look.

"If it comes to it, how are you ever going to lie to an enemy Shinobi?"

Hinata thought he didn't expect an answer so she didn't give him one.

"Maybe I should go" said Sasuke.

Hinata's head whipped to look at him.

"N-no, you can't! I-I mean...you only just g-got here..." Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and sat on her bed. After a while Hinata joined him.

"W-what were you l-looking at before?"

"Hn?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"You were l-looking at something when I c-came in."

"Oh. Just the picture."

Hinata looked around him at her dressing table where the picture was. She blushed realising that of all the photo's they'd taken together she had framed _that_ one, and Sasuke had seen it. He noticed her sudden colour change and smirked.

"I'm curious. Why did you frame that particular photo?"

Hinata froze and twiddled frantically.

"B-because...it w-was a special occasion..."

"Hmm, is that so? What was the occasion?"

"W-well, it was my f-first kiss..."

Sasuke tensed. That wasn't the answer he'd anticipated. Sure Hinata was shy when it came to, well everything. But he didn't expect her to frame her first kiss, especially because it was with him.

"B-but, that's n-not the only reason..."

She looked up at him shyly and their eyes met.

"I like you Sasuke."

Sasuke tor his gaze away from her so she wouldn't see the tint of red on his cheeks.

"I've liked you ever since we were little. Remember that day when your father brought you here to play? Ever since then."

Sasuke scrunched his eyes to try and drown out her words.

"Everyday I'd wake up wondering if I'd see you. It excited me whenever someone said your name, and I had this incomprehensible jealousy of Sakura."

"You shouldn't be jealous. She's nothing" Sasuke mumbled.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it...After...what happened. I wasn't allowed to come and see you anymore. I was only allowed to see you in the Academy. My jealousy grew when Sakura was chosen to be on your team. I was actually worried that you might like her" Hinata chuckled to herself "Now I realise I had nothing to worry about."

Hinata shifted so that her body was facing Sasuke. He turned to her warily.

"Sasuke..." she looked him right in the eye "I think I-"

"Don't."

Hinata flinched at his coldness. Sasuke stood and faced the window.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"B-but I-!"

"I said don't!"

Hinata remained quiet as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Hinata, you can't. Try to understand. If you say it out loud to me, it'll only be harder for you when I leave. I can't...I can't stay with you..."

Hinata bowed her head and said quietly "D-do you...but do you want to stay?"

"...Yes. More than anything, I want to stay. It almost killed me realising that if I left it would mean leaving you behind. But I had to..."

"Y-you don't have to leave. Become strong here. Stay, please stay with me" she rose and hugged him from behind "stay with me, please..."

Sasuke could feel dampness on his shirt and knew that she was crying.

"I can't...I promised I'd kill him. Even if it kills me as well, I'm going to take him down with me."

They were both silent for a long time, and before either of them knew it, it had gone dark.

"I...I understand..."

Hinata let go. Let go of every hope of him coming back, back to Konoha, back to her. All these years of hiding it, and now he won't even let her say it.

Sasuke turned to face her, and saw a stubborn expression on her face. He smiled sadly, knowing that this was hurting her, deep inside. He stepped towards her, and tilted her chin upwards using his hand. Hinata was too stunned to realise what was happening until she felt soft lips on her own. Her eyelids slid slowly shut as she leaned into Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata's hands gripped his hair as their kiss deepened. When the need for air arised and they broke apart, Hinata found herself alone.

"S-Sasuke?"

She looked around frantically but he was nowhere in sight. She rushed over to her open window, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you Sasuke! Do you hear me?! I love you!"

At this point Hinata didn't care if all Konoha heard her, she only wanted him to hear. Suddenly she collapsed against her windowsill, her whole body shaking. Multiple servants barged in to see what was wrong. When they asked, all Hinata would say is "He's gone...he's gone..."

Meanwhile, in the surrounding forest Sasuke was sprinting. He'd heard perfectly well what Hinata had said and if there was one thing they had in common, it was that they were both crying right then.

**1 month later.**

Hinata was currently having tea with Hanabi, her younger sister and Hiashi. He was speaking to Hanabi about something. Hinata might have known what, if she was actually listening. She was daydreaming again, but trying not to think about a certain rogue Shinobi. It had been a month since he left, and everyday since then Hinata would always rush up to her room hoping in vain to find him sitting on her bed.

She raised her hand and reached for her cup of tea. The moment she touched it, his face flashed in her mind. Hair and eyes black as ever, and he was smiling. In that instant, her cup cracked. Hinata froze and she began to shudder. She couldn't stop the shooting pains in her chest as her hopes and love crumbled. She was oblivious to the concerened voices around her, as the floodgate to her tears opened and her world collapsed.

**A mile or so from Konoha...**

Sasuke lay still on his back in a deserted meadow. He finally did it. He'd killed Itachi, whose body lay a few miles away. Sasuke had stumbled the all this way in hopes of seeing Hinata, one last time. His whole body was relaxed, the heat slowly leaving it. A small smile was on his lips. His ebony lifeless eyes were half closed as they peered at the sun. The sun that reminded him of her. The only girl he ever loved. His sun. Hinata.

END

**Ranfan: -sniff- Sorry about the ending. I had multiple choices for how this fic was gonna turn out, but I decided on this one. Not all stories have happy endings. Sorry if I jumped a lot in the story. I need more practice. Reviews make my day!**


End file.
